


Rehab

by ironicicon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicicon/pseuds/ironicicon
Summary: Harry tells his story of how he ended up in rehab





	1. Harry’s thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> In no way is this accurate to how things are in the real world, everything is done in a way to fit the story.

I shouldn’t be here.

This wasn’t the plan.

I’m supposed to be with Louis.

Everything’s wrong.

_**I shouldn’t be here.** _


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love a good short chapter

We all have dark emotions creep up on us in different situations, for Harry it’s silence. And unlucky for Harry he’s surrounded in it, aside from the sound of his and the woman’s shoes in front of him hitting the floor while they walked. He disliked silence as it forced him to listen to his mind. His mind was his own worst enemy and he tried to keep it quiet by surrounding himself with noise. Anything from piano music to the loud chatter and background music at parties. If the silence didn't make things bad enough for Harry, he was also in an unfamiliar place, and so far it just seemed like a building full of corridors blandly painted white. Everything was white. Harry would of thought he’d of woken up in heaven if it wasn’t for the room he woke up in as that was a dark grey. 

The woman in front of him stopped at a door on the right causing Harry to come to a halt behind her as she unlocked it with her keys. Once she did, she walked through and held the door open for Harry. He shuffled his way into the room and observed his surroundings. Just the same as the rest of the unknown building, it was plain with no decoration, just a room with a desk and two chairs either side. 

‘At least there’s a window’ Harry thought as he looked through it. His vision to the outside world was limited though, as all he could see was a tall gate on the outside and white bars securing the window. 'No use, can't even jump out of the thing'

“Please sit down” the woman smiled, quite a fake smile too harry noticed, and gestured to the seat closest to him. He just nodded but was secretly grateful that he could sit. The events before all of this must of drained his energy because he was struggling to stay stood up. “I’m Dr. Moon, your assigned therapist for the next 3 months, but feel free to call me Adrianna, I’d rather feel like a friend to you than a therapist”

Harry snorted in distaste at her use of the word friend, he doesn't have friends. He wouldn't even have her as an acquaintance if she was the last person on earth, fuck being her friend. It also didn't help that she sounded robotic, like she had rehearsed them over and over again. Which she probably has, to every patient she's met. Harry is just another paycheck to her at the end of the day.

“You’re in rehabilitation if you weren’t aware of it Mr. Styles”.

“Harry” he muttered quietly.

”Sorry, what did you say?” Dr. Moon asked walking to her desk.

”That's my name” he spoke while rolling his eyes. He took this time to look at her appearance. She had bleached blonde medium length hair and icy blue eyes, and her nose turned up funny at the end. She looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties practically gagging for a young man to come and "sweep her off her feet". Harry already disliked her.

”Okay, so Harry do you know why you’re here?” Dr. Moon questioned while doing what looked like an attempt of trying to sort out her appearance. The hair flip, the pulling down of a blouse to expose her breasts and the straightening out of the clothes. Harry got it, he really did. He was new fresh meat and he was attractive, but desperation turns him off more than anything now. And the fact he likes dick might also swing his opinion.

”I thought you would know, don’t you therapists have files on all your patients? At least that’s what I see in the movies” He mumbled, the left side of his lips curling upwards, smirking.

”Of course we do Harry, but I’m here to hear your story from you, not a piece of paper. And also I want to hear more of that deep voice of yours.” She giggled while Harry cringed, resisting the urge to gag.

“I know why I’m here. I’d rather not speak about it” Harry says coldly while crossing his arms and trying to brush off her flirting.

”Okay... well let’s start easy then shall we, just the basics. Can you talk about yourself, any hobbies? Friends? Girlfriend?” Dr. Moon says while retrieving a notepad and pen. Harry raised his eyebrow at this,

”Notepad and pen, very... stereotypical.” He said trying to turn the conversation after hearing the word 'girlfriend'. She just laughed him off and gestured for him to continue. “Well uh, anyway. Hobbies. Uhh, well. I’m in rehab, what do you think my hobbies were, reading and writing?” 

“Clearly sarcasm is one of your main traits” The therapist said, attempting a joke to ease the tension, but failing.

”Clearly unoriginal blonde bimbo is one of yours” he whispered so she couldn't hear, he doesn't like jokes. “Friends.” he thought deeply, “I thought I had a lot, turns out I didn’t actually like any of them, same with girlfriends."

“Same with girlfriends?” Adrianna asked, perking up a bit.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Harry said cockily. She blushed lightly, taking it as flirting. She giggled again and Harry thought he might get a headache. Her voice alone was annoying but along with her giggling it was sickening. He needed his eardrums later in life so he decided to shut her up. "I'm not flirting with you Dr. Moon, if anything I'm trying to do the opposite" he explained while rolling his eyes for the second time within a few minutes. She looked taken aback and hurt.

She then glared at him "Am I not pretty enough or something?"

Harry now wondered who actually needed therapy, him or her? This woman clearly has confidence issues she needs settling. He coughed and laughed slightly "Nothing to do with your face darling, more uhh, your genitals."

She looked confused at first but finally put the pieces together. "No one rejects me Harry. Ever." Could've fooled him.

Harry smirked again, "Then I guess you've met your match". The therapist huffed, her cheeks now red with embarrassment and not just a faint blush, Harry just leaned back in his chair. He enjoyed making people squirm, he liked to feel powerful over everyone. Harry thought if you don't have power over anything, you're worth nothing. You can have power with money, titles, anything really. But he chose to have power over people.

"You can't leave until you've completed therapy up to my standard, you do know that don't you? I can force you to do anything I want" she sneered, in a desperate attempt to keep her pride, which predictably, Harry destroyed.

"Guess you better get used to me then" He said winking, while putting his feet up on the desk. "I'll take lunch at 1 if that's okay?". Dr. Moon stood up and marched towards the door and swung it open. Harry raised his eyebrows in a puzzled way.

"Get out." she exclaimed, breathing heavily. "Clearly you're not going to co-operate today so I'm just wasting my time." Harry stood up from his chair and started slowly walking towards the door. He stopped just before he was about to pass her.

"Co-operate with what? The only thing you want to co-operate is my dick and your nasty vagina. If I wasn't gay before I definitely am now. And funny that, because I've got all the time in the world and yet I still feel like you're wasting mine." And with that he walked back in the direction he came without looking back. He didn't need to, he already knew her reaction as he could practically feel the heat that was radiating off due to her anger. He chuckled lightly to himself. Maybe he could have a bit of fun with this.


End file.
